Topsy Turvy Naruto
by Heaven'sStorywriter
Summary: When Naruto, once again, upsets Team 7 he is forced to stay home while they go on their mission. However Naruto finds a peculiar looking creature surrying around the Village and soon ends up on the weirdest journey ever through the nose of a statue.
1. 1 Losing My Grip

1. Losing My Grip

Huff Huff Huff Huff panted Naruto as he jumped from tree to tree trying to get back to his village.

"Oh crap, ph crap" muttered Naruto to himself, "I'm late, ugh their going to kick my butt."

Surely enough Naruto was late to meet the rest of Team 7 to go on their special mossion today. He jumped from tree to tree always hoping to see the clearance.

" Why did I have to go all out working on Rasengan, why couldn't I have stayed at the village until it was time to go!"

Narute hopped like a mad person all around the forest muttering to himself "where's the way out, where's the way out?" He went to the tippy top of a tree and looked about like a person on a boat. He looked to the north and only saw trees, he looked to the south and only saw trees, the same for the east and the west. Naruto hung his head in dissapointment. He jumped down the tree and started walking, and walking. He then stopped and screamed, "I NEED TO GET OUTAH HERE!" He heard the forest echo back saying to him "here, here, here, here." It sounded really creepy and that's when he started to run. He ran not in all directions but straight forward. He didn't care where he ended up now but as long as it was outside the forest. He ran smack dab into something big and bulky.

" Ow ow ow ow ow ow" cryed Naruto in pain, rubbing his nose. He then looked up and saw the wall to his village. For a moment he stared at it in aw with sparkles in his eyes... then he hugged the wall.

"Thank you God, thank you" he cried. He then realized he was hugging a wall and quickly stepped a few paces back. He brushed off the dirt from his orange ninja suit then bounded over the great wall. He landed on a tiled roof top and started running, ignoring the many curse words the villagers were spewing.

"Where did they tell me to meet them again... hmmm"

His panting came to a halt as he sat down thinking really hard of where he was supposed to meet his teammates.

"Maybe if I think of all the places we met before, I could remember." He thougt aloud, "We met at my house, we met infront of the academy, we met at the border wall.." He stopped at the word as it started to echo in his head: wall wall wall wall wall.

" Oh crap" he screamed, "I was supposed to meet them at the border wall."

He jumped up and raced, retracing his steps back to the border wall. He saw the wall insight and raced faster towards it. He jumped down infront of it just in tome to recieve a punch right in the gut. Naruto staggered back leaning over a bit. He heard a familiar voice screaming at him:

" Naruto you stupid, dumb, idiot! Why are you so late? Don't you know what our mission was? We all planned to wake up really late in the night to get going early and you set us back about 45 minutes."

He looked up to see the angry face of his teammate Sakura, also Kakashi's disapointed face and Sasuke's glaring one.

"Sakura I'm really sorry I-"

" Naruto" came the exasperated voice of Kakashi, "what are we going to do with you? If you keep acting this way I'm sending you straight back to the academy."

At that news Naruto gulped. "Hey loser", Naruto looked into the piercing eyes of Sasuke.

"I saw you hugging that wall over there. Pssh you really are an idiot, I can't even stand to look at you."

At that Sasuke turned his head in the other direction, Naruto just (again) hung his head in shame.

" But you guys don't you understand, I was practicing my Rasengan for the mission!" Naruto cryed out, " You guys should just cut me come slack and let's get on with the mission."

He started to walk but was knocked to the ground. He looked up and saw the angry face of Kakashi.

" Naruto I had enough of your bull, you are suspended until I saw otherwise." Kakashi then glared at Naruto with all intensity until Naruto got up.

" Fine then, forget you all, go off but you'll be sorry for not having me there. I'm used to being alone so it's no problem to me!"

Naruto took off running, just running and running, venting out his anger. When he was tired he plopped down on top of a roof. He panted a little from running from his anger. When he realized where he was he was wuite surprised. The very spot was where he and Mizuki were discussing Iruka. He looked and saw the glowing sunrise which he gazed at and leaned back to relax.

He leaned up from his relaxing position and stretched.

" Who needs to go on a mission today anyway. This sunrise is much more interesting." He tried to convince himself but couldn't and just eneded up looking about. He then saw something flash by from a close roof top. He looked and saw it flash by again. When he looked more closesly he found that it was a little fox. This wasn't no ordinary fox... this fox had nine tails but it was bunched up to look like a fluff ball. Not only that but the fox was glowing a strange blend of light orange, yellow, and red fur that gleamed justl ike the sun.

" What in the world is that?" muttered Naruto as he got up to take a better look.

The fox turned around and stared straight into Naruto's eyes while swishing it's tail. It then stepped back and lept away.

" Hey wait come back" cried Naruto. He followed the little fox up and down and all around the village. It was as if Naruto was mesmerized by the little, strange creature. The creature then started to climb the Hokage Monument and stopped at the fourth Hokage's statue, waiting for Naruto.

Naruto gazed up at the little fox exclaiming "Hey what are you doing up there?" He started climbing but never leaving his gaze off the fox. He climbed, climbed, climbed until he was in hand reach of the fox.

" Gotcha!" cried Naruto as he made an unsucessful grab at the fox. The little fox jumped... straight into the nose of the Fourth Hokage's statue.

" Hey come back here you might get stuck."

Naruto also climbed up into the nose and found that it led to a path like a cave but only big enough for him to crawl through. He crawled a few steps looking for the faintest sign of the fox. Suddenly there was no ground beneath him anymore and he started to fall. He saw the light to the outside world slowly fade away. The last visual he saw was his arm outstretched trying to grasp what was left of his vision that was being engulfed rapidly by the darkenss.


	2. 2 Am I Dreaming

2. Am I Dreaming?

The rush of air, the vision of darkness, the fear of never seeing anybody ever again, all this Naruto was feeling as he fell deeper and deeper.

" Where does this damn thing lead to?" thought Naruto. He looked up, "I wonder if I'm ever going to get back home."

Then he saw what he never thought he would see in his wholel ife. A trickle of light climbed up the wall of the hole he was falling through. After that trickle came a whole bunch of trickle of lights that illuminated his path. Naruto realized that something was coming up from the bottom of this hole. "That's if" thought Naruto, "This hole actually has a bottom."

Many things passed by as he was falling but he could still see the object that lookedl ike it wasn't even moving at all. As he fell he saw kunais and shurikens, scrolls and smoke bombs. Naruto's eyes darted to the left then to the right.

" Since no one are using these."

He quickly stuffed as many items as he could into his pockets. Then he looked down to observe the object again and finally found out what it was.

" Oh wow, it's only a stinkin kitchen table!"

He saw the little fox on the table wag it's tail, then it lept off the table and seemed to vanish through a wall.

" Woah how'd it do tha-"

Naruto didn't finish because he didn't see the bottom of the hole and crash landed right into the floor.

" Ow. Son of a b..."

He looked around and saw that everything looked like it belonged to a kitchen. There was the table, and the chair, the checkered black and white floor, a refrigerator, a counter, and a door. Though this door looked small enough that only a squirrel could squeeze through.

" I wonder how that fox fit through the door" wondered Naruto out loud. "It's as big as a puppie."

Naruto pondered this thought for a minute thinking of all the possible ways the fox could fit through the door. He came up with something like an overdose of anti-steroydes and turning smaller. Then he remembered the fox was on the kitchem table before going through the door so therefore it had to do with the table.

Naruto peered over the table and saw a take out carton witha pair of chopsticks stuck in it. Naruto scooted over and smelled the contents of the take out carton.

" Oh yeah! It's ramen!" exclaimed Naruto, hunger filling his eyes. " It's like that fox knew I was hungry or something."

He consumed all the contents of the carton in record time that would put the world's fastest eater to shame. When everything was finished he left the empty carton and the chopsticks on the table and laid back on the chair.

" Well if I never get out of here then at least I know the food is awesome."

He then closed his eyes. He felt a tingly sensation, and also a little prickly. He looked about but couldn't see what was making him feel this way. Then he noticed something about his fingers... they were getting smaller. So was his head, even his hair was becoming small. In a matter of seconds Naruto was so small that a person could have mistaken him for a chipmunk.

" Ahhhhhhh" yelled Naruto. " What the hell? How'd I turn so small, it's probably that damn fox's fault. Argh, where are you damn fox?"

He ran to the door and yanked it open. At first all he saw was darkness which only made him angrier.

" Don't even think of hiding stupid foc, I'm going to kill you for-"

That's when he felt a sudden breeze that felt so cool on his face. You could smell the salt coming from an unknown source of body of water. An ocean probably that a person could take a relaxing dip in. The thought of that appealed to Naruto so much that he found himself moving blindly int othe dark searching.

" Oh crap, I can't see anything!" exclaimed a now frantic Naruto.

He began running, trying to find a way out of the ominous darkness. He saw the light to the end of the tunnel. He ran so fast he tripped over a pebble and began spiraling head first towards the exit. He fianlly came to a stop outside of the tunnel.

"Crap" he muttered to himself as he touched the cut he had under his chin.

He realized his surrounding which looked out of place from the kitchen like area. He found he was laying on a cliff that had a few trees rustling in the wind. The sky above was crystal clear and the sun wasn't hot but more of a comforting warmth. The ocean below was serene and calm with only a few waves splashing agaisnt the cliff. Naruto wasn't alone on the cliff because a few feet from him, almost at the edge of the cliff, was a small, chibi looking fox.


	3. 3 Damn Fox

3. Damn Fox

" There you are you damn fox!" cried Naruto. " You better change me back to actual size before I make you into a fur coat."

The fox lay unmoving... motionless.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

He ran over to the fox attempting to kick it but missed and fell over.

" Clumsy as always, eh Naruto?" said a voice.

Naruto got up, brushing the dirt off his clothes. He then looked around to see who was talking to him but saw not one person around.

" Hey dipstick,over here" said the voice.

" Well than where the hell are you?"

" Are you blind?" exclaimed the fox who now turned around looking at Naruto.

" Okay so I heard a voice" muttered Naruto, "and the fox turned around.. so that must mean..."

Finally putting two and two together Naruto jumped up pointing at the fox.

" What the hell! You could talk?"

The little fox jestered towards Naruto to come forward and to stand next to it. Naruto seemed to follow his jester almost instantely as if he were mesmerized. He stood at the edge of the cliff and viewed the massive ocean that looked like it belonged to a painting.

" Naruto" began the fox, "do you know who I am?"

" Huh? Do I know who you are?" Naruto asked. He pondered for a few seconds. "Well, you're a hyperactive deranged, demonic fox who could talk and turned me teeny."

The fox sighed. " It's too bad you don't know who I am." The fox gazed at the ocean.

" Hey fox...thingy, when are you going to change me back to normal size?"

The fox kept it's gaze on the ocean.

" Not now" replied the fox.

" Oh " was the only thing Naruto said.

Oddly enough Naruto felt no anger for this fox anymore. The fox and Naruto mysteriously bonded. Naruto gazed down at the chibi fox.

" I have to admit, it does look kindah cute and fluffy" thought Naruto. " Ah... what am I saying? it better turn me back to normal size or else I'll have a new orange fur coat for the winter."

Naruto just smiled, he noticed the fox staring long and hard at the ocean.

" That's some ocean, isn't it?" asked Naruto. " Looks really beautiful, very calm. Probably could catch a lot of fish in there. Mmmm fish flavored ramen."

The fox grinned. " So you like this ocean?"

" Yeah it's really... uh cool and what not."

" Do you think you could be emotionally attatched to this ocean?"

Naruto looked at the fox trying to find a motive for the odd question. When he came up with nothing he just shrugged.

" Do you know how this ocean came to be?"

Again Naruto shrugged.

The fox was smiling now. " This entire body of water came from all the tears you ever shed in your life."

Naruto took another gaze at the ocean.

" Wow, then I must've cried a whole lot" said the blond in a whisper.

" Indeed you have " said the fox, "but now is the time to recooperate from all that crying."

" Okay fox, now you're just sounding weird. Are you trying to say that I'm emo?"

The fox shook his head but seemed like it was supressing a fit of laughter. Out of nowhere came dark shadows in the water. Naruto looked up and saw what was there. Absolutely nothing.

" Ugh" said the fox in a disgusted tone. " It's them again."

Naruto looked back down at the water but didn't see anyhting emerge... there was only a shadow.

" Waht are they?"

The fox gave a cold hearted laugh. " Ah Naruto you know them all too well."

" I do?" Naruto questioned himself.

" Hey Naruto why don't you go confront them?"

" Confront them... you mean jump in with all those... those things!"

The fox chuckled "What's wrong? Scared?"

Naruto knew the fox was only teasing him and fell silent instantly.

" Hokage Hokage" teased the fox. " I want to be the number one ninja, I want people to notice me, I wanna be a Hokage." The fox persisted with the taunts while a now angered Naruto tried to keep his cool.

" You're never going to become Hokage if you chicken out from a fight."

" That's it!" though Naruto, " I can't take it!"

" Shut up you stupid fox you don't know anyhting about me!"

The fox chuckled, " Oh but I know all too well about you. I know you can take those creeps. I know you can become Hokage. Just. Jump."

The words were so convincing, so sweet to the ears. Naruto couldn't take much more and jumped. Jumped straight off, feeling the breeze through his blond hair. That's when he heard the fox laugh, a cold hearted, _evil _laugh. He started to doubt himself but it was too late. He hit the icy cold water as if he got hit by a bull. The impact was hard to take in and he couldn't breathe properly. Worst of all the evil laugh of the fox echoed and roared in his ear.

The fast flowing water ripped through Naruto's hair as the strong waves of the ocean pushed his body forward. His eyes stung from the salt of the ocean thus rendering him sightless as he drifted away from the cliff and the chibi fox.

" That damn fox tricked me. No one is attacking me yet, except this stupid ocean."

Gaining control over his limbs and joints, Naruto flailed towards the surface. He burst through the surface of the ice cold ocean a little disoriented. Instantly he breathed in big gulps of air restoring his lungs to order. He coughed up a little water that he swallowed.

" I'm going to wring that fox's neck."

Naruto scanned the area looking for any sign of help ( or of the fox ) but nothing was there. He pouted at the lack of help. Suddenly the water was pulling him in the direction he came from.

" Wait, What!" exclaimed Naruto, "What's going on?"

He heard something coming from behind him. Naruto quickly tunred around, too late to realize that the water wasn't pulling him towards the cliff's direction. On the contrary, the water was accumulating into a huge, thunderous wave.

" What the f-"

The wave crashed down onto Naruto disorienting him even more. Water clogged his ears, salt stung his eyes, the ice cold water struck his face, as the wave shoved his body onward.

Just when Naruto was about to lose hope he felt his feet graze against something. He felt around more with his feet to discover the bottom of the ocean! His eyes sprung open and he jolted upright until he stood up to scan about. As soon as he looked he saw that he reached some sort of island. There were thick bushes and trees that were tall but leaned over a bit. He could see some insects darting through the bushes and back out again.

" I don't think I'm in Konoha Village anymore"

" Really now?" said a familiar voice.

Naruto looked at the tree where the voice came from to discover the chibi fox. The fox stuck it's tongue then bolted into the forest.

" Come back here you bastard" growled Naruto.

He dashed off into the thick undergrowth and sure enough got lost in a matter of seconds. He stopped running to inhale oxygen between his panting. Naruto stood still as he heard voices coming from a few feet away from him. he tried to strain his ears to listen but the voices seemed muffled. At the thought of recieving help Naruto dashed through the undergrowth thickets only to crash on a weird scene. There was a giant, freakin, mushroom in the middle of the clearance. On the mushroom was a huge caterpillar. But at a closer look Naruto saw that it was only a costume and the person inside of it was a man. A sortah old man at that! The man had white unruly hair and strange markings under his eyes. The name Jiraya rang in Naruto's head as he looked at the old man. Naruto also noticed two young women, one on each of Jiraya's arm, wearing bikini suits. Naruto tried not to stare but blushed red when he thought of getting caught. He finally mustered his voice and said " Hello?"


End file.
